yugioh on crack
by KuraXMarik
Summary: what happends when two strange girls just happen to find the theif king's hid out? what if they started to couse a lot of havic?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: we do not own yugioh or charicters besides Aya and Kaguya

today we find to girls in the world of yugioh whos names are Aya and Kaguya . lets join them now and see what happends.

Aya: * looks around* hmmmmm where are we?

Kaguya: what do you mean "where are we"? we are here

Aya: here is where? *looks and sees a guy with white hair* oh hes cute o.o

Kaguya: o.o he is...

Aya: * starts to follow him randomely*

Kaguya: Wait for me! *fallows*

Aya: ok ok.... * waits then stalks him*

Kaguya: *puts on a disguis that looks like one of the stooges*

Aya: ..... why you dress like that?

Kaguya: so he doesn't reconizes us

Aya: ... ok then * gets a disguis to*

Kaguya: *tip toes into the shadows*

Aya: * walks around and bumps in to a tree* ouch -.- *falls over*

Kaguya: *rolls her eyes* you suck at this

Aya: do not ...

Kaguya: yes, you can't creep around

Aya: *sigh* fine* sees the white haired guy glare and tries to make self invisable*

Kaguya: *rolls eyes again*

Aya: would you stop that?

Kaguya: why?

Aya: is annoying

Kaguya: why?

Aya: cuz it is

Kaguya: oh fine -.-

Aya: thanks * falls in line and continues to stalk him*

Kaguya: *follows him as well*

~ scene change ~( we now find our selfs in a room in a dark cave that says BAKURA'S EVIL LAIR~ Aya: i wonder who Bakura is... : Kaguya: some guy who owns the lair perhaps?

Aya: hmmm maybe *shrugs*

Kaguya: *skips in* lalala

unbenowns to Kaguya there is a hole and she falls right in~

Kaguya: . ouchies

Aya: *looks in hole* you ok?

ashley: Kaguya: i'll live, now help me up

Aya: * rolls eyes* fine * helps up*

Kaguya: *hops out of the hole* thankies

Aya: yep and you say i'm bad at sneeking in, atlest i didnt fall in the whole -.-

Kaguya: ...want me to push you in?

Aya: ummm no *backs away slowly*

Kaguya: good girl

Aya: i'm not a dog... i'm part wolf not dog -.-

Kaguya: wolves are part of the dog family, dummy

Aya: ... so?

Kaguya: my point exactly *hears footsteps* uh oh o.o *hides*

Aya: * hides behind a pile of gold*

Kaguya: *hides too*

???: who's there? i will find you

Aya: *still hiding but gets distracted and tried to take the gold*

Kaguya: *hits aya* stop that

Aya: but but T_T

Kaguya: we're not here to steal

Aya: oh yeah we're after the white haired dude

Kaguya: *nods* yeah, dummy

Aya: can i take the gold later?

Kaguya: oh fine -.-

???: ah ha, found you! *looks at Kaguya*

Kaguya: o.o it's the white haired dude

Aya: ut oh... your cute!

???: -.- *sigh* their mortals

Kaguya: o.o Mortals! do NOT group me in with them

Aya:.... i'm not a mortal!

???: whatever. what areyou doing here?

Aya: following you

???: why?

Aya: cuz your cute and we wanna who you are

???: *evil laughs* you do not know who i am?

Kaguya: which is why were are here, duh

Aya: ummm no should we?

???: duh, i'm your worse nightmare

Aya: oh! hi worse nightmare!

???: not what i ment -.-

Aya: oh

???: i am Bakura you dimwit and you are invading my lair

Kaguya: o.o Bakura?! OMG! What an honor! *fixes self and bows*

Aya: o.o OMG *faints*

Bakura: o.O WTF?

Aya: ...

Kaguya: *nudges aya* bow stupid

Aya: oh! *bows*

Bakura: again...WTF?

Aya: i dunno she made me do it

Kaguya: so? he deserves repsect

Aya: yeah i know -.-

Bakura: *coughs* why are you here?

Aya: we told ya its cuz we thought you was cute...

Bakura: O.o ok then, you can leave now

Aya: ok... * takes gold and walks off*

Kaguya: drop the gold .

Aya: but but T_T

Kaguya: do it

Aya: awww fine * drops it*

Kaguya: good girl *drags Aya out of the cave with her*

Bakura: O.o

Aya: * kicks and screams* let me go!

Kaguya: nope

Aya: * sees a dragon shaped helicopter* o.o cool!

Kaguya: huh, so it is *doesn't let go*

Aya : awww come on i wanna chase it and see whos driveing it!

Kaguya: -.- oh fine. don't blame me if you get hurt *lets go*

cliffy! who owns the copter? -.- i;m sure you know lol.

Aya and Kaguya: this our first fanfic plz be gental. plz rate and review or we'll eat you! lol J/K


	2. Chapter 2

Aya : Hi everyone! welcome to chapter 2! this time we will try to be more distripive . what ever that means * shrugs* anyawys we dont own any charicters or the show yugioh be sides Aya and Kaguya

Kaguya:First off, is about us! Yay, you actually get to know more about us lols! Anyway, first off is yours truly (can't let Aya one up me). *cough* Anyway...I will tell you a few things and the rest, well, may unfold as time goes on *shifty eyes*. I am average size and hight, blue hair, tied in multiple braids and in a bun (like Lulu's from FFX), that is held by a white, fluffy hair tie and chopsticks with a moon and star on the ends of it. I have a red eye and a gold eye. I usally wear a black mini dress, with white fluff on the top hem, bottom hem, and the end of the sleeves. I have on boots, a red sash tied around my waste, a red band on my leg, I have claws, cat ears and tail, and I carry around a golden dagger and I have a necklace on.

ashley: You may have guessed that I am not human, you are correct. I am half cat demon and half succus, which is why I sing so well lol. That is enough info I will give you for now. Don't want you knowing too much. Anyway, here is Aya.

Aya: I'm about 5'8ishand skinny,black hair with red strieks going threw it,down in a braid. I have red eyes. i usually wear i black leather pants and a red spagety strap shirt. i have high heals i have sword on my back and red earings. i have dog ears and fangs. you probably guessed i'm no human either. your right i'm half wolf demon and half vamp. ^_^

Aya: oh yeah! on with da fic! action! XD

Kaguya and Aya: *are in a forest, after excaping Bakura's Hideout, which was in a cave*

Aya: *looks around for a way out of forest so she can chase the cool dragon copter*

Kaguya: -.- *goes with, becouse she has to*

Aya: whats with the -.- face?

Kaguya: just think this is a waste of time

Aya: *stops* well what do you wanna do? miss this is a wate of time?

Kaguya: -.- it's a jet. sure, it looks cool, but why chase it?

Aya: ummm to see who owns it?

Kaguya: ....fine

Aya: Yay! * finds a way out and chases it*

Kaguya: -.- *fallows*

Aya: * watches it land* O.O oh thats loud! *covers her ears*

Kaguya: *covers ears* see why I didn't want to chase it?!

Aya: ok ok your the smart one. happy?

Kaguya: ...estatic -.- *still covers ears*

Ayaunplugs ears* phew its landed * watches a guy with a long coat that says KC on it and brown hair and blue eyes step out* hmmm wonder who he is?

Kaguya: *sighs and unplugs ears* finally

Aya: hmmm *looks at him* nice copter.. jet, .. or whatever ya call it

Kaguya: eh, too loud for my liking

Aya: yeah you got a point. my poor ears -.-

Kaguya: yup and you HAD to run after it

Aya: sorry... you know how i love to chase things..

Kaguya: just like a dog

Aya: hey! i'm a wolf not dog * growls* ... hes stareing at us

Kaguya: ...what do you wan't? it's improper to stare. .

Seto: your too damn loud

Aya: o.o am not

Seto: both of you are, now shut up

Kaguya: how rude .

Aya: o.o meany * growls*

Seto: *smirks and walks away*

Aya: what a jerk

Kaguya: yup, I mean what kind of jerk drives a jet and parks it in the middle of the forest?

Aya: ummm i dunno

Kaguya: yup, anyway, he's polluting the forest

Aya: *gets evil grin* wanna go for a joy ride?

Kaguya: o.o you read my thoughts *hops in the pilot's seat*

Aya: * gets in seat* yay!

Kaguya: *pushes random buttons and talks like a pilot* welcom to Air Kaguya. we will be leaving shortly. please buckle your seat belts while we are taking off and sit back and enjoy the flight. *buckles seat belt*

..... cliffy! XD what do you think seto's gunna do when he finds out his copter is missing? anyways R&R or Aya and Kaguya will steal your stuff next anyways laterz!

PS. any suggetstions on what we should have seto do? let us know if you have any


	3. Chapter 3

Aya: hello and welcome to chappie 3. and we wanna to give a thanks to our fan phlOx bloOm for the reviews ^_^

Kaguya: it's viewers like you that keeps us writing *gives phlOx bloOm an award*

Aya: yep hope to hear from you soon ^_^. anyways the leagal stuffs. we dont own yugioh or charicters besdie Aya and Kaguya*

Kaguya: *shows a sign that reads on with the fic*

~ previously on yughoh on crack~ Aya: what a jerk

Kaguya: yup, I mean what kind of jerk drives a jet and parks it in the middle of the forest?

Aya: ummm i dunno

Kaguya: yup, anyway, he's polluting the forest

Aya: *gets evil grin* wanna go for a joy ride?

Kaguya: o.o you read my thoughts *hops in the pilot's seat*

Aya: * gets in seat* yay!

Kaguya: *pushes random buttons and talks like a pilot* welcom to Air Kaguya. we will be leaving shortly. please buckle your seat belts while we are taking off and sit back and enjoy the flight. *buckles seat belt*

~ in the air~

Kaguya: i can see my house from here, if i had one here

Aya: Kaguya where are we going exactly?

Kaguya: wherever the wind takes us my dear aya

Aya: * looks out window and sees a guy with red,blond, and black hair in a spikey shape* who do think he is?

Kaguya: someone who better stay out of my way when i decide to land this thing

Aya: * sees seto* ut oh he found us -.-

Kaguya: not like he can do anything about it

Aya: true not like he'll shoot us down or anything

kaguya: yup, so don't worry

Aya: i'm not worried

Kaguya: good *flies faster*

Aya: * sees the mall* oh oh lets land there* points to it*

Kaguya: for once i agree with you *lands it on the roof of the mall*

Aya: hey what do you mean for once?

Kaguya: some of your ideas are kindof not smart

Aya: oh * sees seto land a copter next to us* hi! nice seeing you agin *waves*

Kaguya: -.- i guess you want this back now, right?

seto: *evil glares*

Aya: oh fine * throws him the keys*

seto: out of my jet

Aya: * gets out and pouts*

Kaguya: *gets out* fun wrecker

Aya: meany -.- * magicly summons a water ballon*

seto: what are you doing with that?

Aya: this * throws the ballon at seto*

seto: o.o what did you do that for?

Aya: cuz your a grump...

seto: . you'll pay for that

Aya: * rolls eyes*

Kaguya: *steals his coat and puts it on* man, i look sexy in this

seto: o.o give that back right now!

Aya: *giggles*

Kaguya: how about no

Aya: *sees bakura* o.o we have more company!

Kaguya: yay, the thief king

bakura: what are you two doing here?

Aya: umm pissing seto off

bakura: how is that working for you?

Aya: its working well

Aya: what are you doing here?

bakura: that's cassified

Kaguya: o.o can i have your autograph *in fangirl mode*

Aya: o.O * looks at seto* ummm can i have yours? plz plz plz!

Seto: *glares* you stole my jet and she stole my jacket, so no

Aya: no we borrowed it -.-

Seto: you stole it

Aya: borrowed

Seto: ugggg, just leave already and give me back my jacket *takes it back from Kaguya*

Kaguya: o.o oh no he didn't

Aya: awwws * goes in mall*

Kaguya: mark my words, your jacket shall be mine! .

Seto: *ignores and goes into his jet and flies away*

Bakura: *left a long time ago*

Aya: * drags Kaguya into the mall*

Kaguya: VENGANCE SHALL BE MINE!

Aya: * rolls eyes*

Kaguya: *struggles* . he is so dead

Random People: *sweatdrop*

Aya: stop it were in public -.-u * hits Kaguya with rolled up newspaper*

Kaguya: ouch .

Aya: then knock it off * glare*

Kaguya: oh, i'll knock it off, but vengance shall be mine

Aya: if anything hes gunna get vagance lolz

: Kaguya: you don't think i can do it, do you? .

Aya: nopers

Kaguya: ok, i'll prove you wrong. lets make a wadger

Aya: and that is?

Kaguya: if you win, i will steal the jet for you and if i win, you steal the jacket for me

Aya: deal.

Kaguya: ok *goes to a weapon shop and looks around*

Aya: * goes in an electronic store*

Counter Clurk: what can i help you with?

Aya: hmmm nothing yet i'm just looking right now put thanks

counter Clurk: yes, of course

Aya: * looks a spying aquipment*

Counter Clurk: *helps with another customer*

Aya: * looks a and finds what she wants* its prefect! * shinny eyes*

~mean while~ Kaguya: *testing out different katanas*

Sales Clurk: *cowering in a corner, hoping for Kaguya to not chop her*

Aya: * walks in* find what you want?

Kaguya: i'm testing it out now, i want to see the durability of the blade

Aya: * doges a swing* hey watch out .

Kaguya: *evil smirk* you scared?

Aya: no _ i just dont wanna get chopped

Kaguya: *huff* fine fine. i'll take this one

Clurk: t-take it! It's on the house!

Kaguya: thanks, wow, the clurks are so nice here *walks out of the store*

~ a tiger randomly walks past~ Aya: wth?

Kaguya: o.o kitty *goes over and talks to it in tiger language*

tiger: o.O *talks back*

Kaguya: *in tiger language* what brings you here? =^.^=

tiger: * in tiger laguage* i ran away from the zoo

Kaguya: o.o *in tiger language* why?

tiger: * in tiger languge* cuz i was stole from the jungle

Kaguya: o.o *gasp and in tiger language* i shall bring you back

tiger: * in tiger languge* thanks so much! * licks Kaguya's face*

Kaguya: *snuggles with tiger*

Aya: what did it say?

Kaguya: we have to bring it back to the jungle

Aya: o.O why?

Kaguya: would you like it if we stole you and locked you in a cage?

Aya: i would kill you _

Kaguya: exactly, so we have to bring her back

Aya: ok * sees a guy with blond hair that looks egyption* o.o who's he?

Kaguya: o.o i dunno, but he looks fun

Aya: * goes over and pokes him* who are you?

Kaguya: you just don't run up and poke a guy. i'm sorry sir, but my companion here is very rude

Aya: ooops sorry -.- i forget we're new here

Kaguya: that's right, so apologise

Aya: i just did

Kaguya: good girl *pats*

Aya: i'm not a dog -.-

Kaguya: well, kindof

marik: * looks at Aya and kaguya argue*

Aya: what you mean... i'm wolf not dog ...

Kaguya: wolves are part of the dog family

Aya: so?

Kaguya: so? you are still a dog

marik: * coughs* who are you to?

Kaguya: *looks over* o.o ummmm

Aya: why?

marik: ummmm cuz i wanna know,,, and whats the tiger doing here?

Kaguya: the tiger is my friend

marik: ah

Aya: well i'm aya

Kaguya: and i'm Kaguya

marik: nice names

Kaguya: who is you?

marik: i'm marik

... cliffy! whats gunna happen next.. any ideas? and what about the random tiger? will she make it home? anyways R &R

P.S. who do you think should win the the bet?


	4. Chapter 4

Kaguya: hey y'all it's me, Kaguya. Before we start, i must say a few things. i'm suppose to warn you that this one can be scary. you see, there are some cry babies out there that don't like the idea of demons comming into the human world and causing havac. all i have to say to them is you don't like it, don't read it .. and if you are still reading, congrats! we didn't scary you off yet. without further adue, here is the fic!

Aya: *pokes kaguya* ummmm you forgot the disclamer . anyway. dont own wish we did. all we own is Aya and Kaguya. ok now on with fic!

~ prevousely on yugioh on crack~ marik: * coughs* who are you to?

Kaguya: *looks over* o.o ummmm

Aya: why?

marik: ummmm cuz i wanna know,,, and whats the tiger doing here?

Kaguya: the tiger is my friend

marik: ah

Aya: well i'm aya

Kaguya: and i'm Kaguya

marik: nice names

Kaguya: who is you?

marik: i'm marik

Kaguya: *starts ploting* bwahahahahaha

Aya: Ut oh

Marik: *looks at Aya: do i even wanna know?

Kaguya: uh oh indeed, he's gunna get it

Aya: propably not -.-

Kaguya: oh you have no idea whats in store for him. remember the bet

Aya: o.o oh no

Kaguya: yup, prepare to steal that jacket for me *evil laughter*

Aya: *grumbles*

Kaguya: tee hee *dances around*

Aya: *backs away slowly*

Kaguya: what?

Aya: are you high on sugar or somethin?

Kaguya: nope, just high on revenge

Aya: oooooooooooooh

Kaguya: yup *thinks* i think we can get the tiger off to home AND win the bet

Aya: * goes to candy store*

Kaguya: -.- of course *goes to get fresh meat for the tiger*

Aya: o.o so much candy

Kaguya: *goes back to aya and is covered in blood, holding slices of meat in her arms*

Aya: -.- you know people will freak out right?

Kaguya: which is why we should leave now and it's best you don't know where i got the meat from

fire: Aya: i dont even wanna know * leaves mall*

Kaguya: works for me *goes with aya*

Marik: * follows and gets growled at by tiger*

Kaguya: *talks in tiger* why you growl at him?

Tiger: *talks back* he smells funny

Kaguya: *sniffs marik and talks in tiger* he does

Marik: why are they smelling me?

Aya: -.- its a cat thing

Kaguya: ummmm the tiger thinks you smell weird

Marik: oooooooooooh

Kaguya: yup =^.^= now to start my evil plot BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Aya: yeah yeah -.-

Kaguya: wait, where does he live?

Marik: where does who live?

Kaguya: seto, the jacket taker backer *grumbles*

Marik: oh him * points to mansion*

Kaguya: sweeeet! *runs to it, still covered in blood and with meat in her arms*

Tiger: o.o * chases*

Aya: O.O here we go! * runs after*

Kaguya: *gets there and rings the door bell*

Maid: may i help you?

Kaguya: is a seto kaiba home?

Maid: yes, he is in his study *lets her in*

Kaguya: thank you *goes in and creeps around*

Aya: * Sicks a spy camera on Kaguya and watches*

Kaguya: *knocks over objects and keeps creeping around* this looks like a good spot *sets up the

meat and goes back into the shadows*

Tiger: * smells the meat and looks for it*

Kaguya: *waits and snickers*

Tiger: *finds it growls loudly and pounces it and eats chewing loudly*

Seto: *comes out of his study* O.O WTF

Tiger: * ignores and eats*

Seto: *flips out* there's a tiger and it's eating meat!

Tiger: * looks at him and roars*

Seto: O.O *cowers*

Kaguya: *comes out of the shadows* i was expecting you, Mr. Kaiba. did you find my tiger terrifying?

Seto: what the hell do you want?

Kaguya: oh absoluty nothing, it shall be mine soon enough

Seto: o.o my company

Kaguya: -.- no, not your company

Seto: then what?

Kaguya: your JACKET *evil laugh*

Seto: O.O oh noes

Kaguya: yes, you are messing with the wrong person

Seto: d-don't take my jacket

Kaguya: too late! it shall be mine

Seto: o.o

Kaguya: now, if you don't want my tiger to kill you, you must yell out "you got your revenge" at the top of your longs

Seto: why?

Kaguya: it will be more dramatic

Aya: * falls over laughing*

Seto: your bluffing

Kaguya: oh am i? *throws a peice of meat at seto*

Seto: . ewwww

Tiger: * chases it*

Seto: O.O you got your revenge! *runs off*

Kaguya: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! sweet, sweet revenge

*goes outside and meets with aya* how was that?

Aya: i loved it ^_^

Kaguya: beat that

Aya: nah you win

Kaguya: *evil laughs* damn right *victory dance*

Aya: yeah yeah jakets yours -.-

Kaguya: you forget, you have to steal it for meh

Aya: i knows * sneeks in to the mansion*

Kaguya: *sits and waits with marik* so, how about them packers?

marik: ? what?

Kaguya: you know, thos packers. they pack boxes and ship them out

Aya: * sneeks into seto's room and goes to grab it*

Seto: *stumbles back to his room* o.o what are you doing?

Aya: well i'm well ya see...

Seto: spill it .

Aya: shes makeing me do it on pain of death! * is all dramatic like*

Seto: o.o who is "she"?

Aya: the one with the tiger

Seto: oh her...i don't like her

Aya: me either..,so can i have it?

Seto: i suppose so, or she might attack me with the tiger again o.o

Aya: thanks! * grabs it hugs him and vanishes*

seto: *cringes at the hug* i must sanitize myself

Aya: * pops up with jacket*

Kaguya: *sqeeees* my jacket, gimme *takes it and puts it on*

Marik: * sweat drops*

Kaguya: awwww yeah, i look drop dead sexy in this *poses*

Aya: -.- your to full of yourself * goes for walk*

Kaguya: am not, i just love me

Marik: isnt that the same thing?

Kaguya: nope, i don't rant at how cool i am

Marik: you mean like seto? or kura?

Kaguya: yup, they are full of themselves, i am not, becouse i know i'm hot, but i don't feel like i need to let others know

*just remembers about the tiger* uh oh. *goes back in the manor*

seto: *is taking asprin*

Kaguya: *pops out of no where* one more thing

tiger: * is stalking seto*

Seto: O.O WTH *jumps*

Kaguya: you have to bring the tiger home to india

Seto: oh hell no

Kaguya: i'll sick it on you

Seto: fine -.- when do we leave

Kaguya: now *grabs the tiger and hops in the jet*

tiger: * is stalking seto*

Seto: -.- *sigh and turns it on*

~they go to india, drops off the tiger and comes back~

Seto: there, done . now leave me alone! *throws out Kaguya*

Kaguya: well, don't have to be so rude *goes to find aya*

Aya: * is at park watching the ducks*

Kaguya: hi, i brought the tiger home

Aya: ah ok * is transfixed on them*

Kaguya: what about ducks interest you?

Aya: i wanna eat them

Kaguya: then do it

Aya: * turns into a wolf, chases one and eats it*

Kaguya: lol

Aya: yummy. do you think i could get seto to like me?

Kaguya: i dunno, why are you interested in him?

Aya: well *blushes* maybe

Kaguya: i sees, i dunno. he's too full of himself

Aya: for now anyways *plots*

Kaguya: ah, you are plotting something...cut me in?

Aya: help me make a love trap

Kaguya: -.- why would you need one?

Aya: i dont mean literally -.-

Kaguya: how do you plan on him falling for you? i mean if it were me, i could make him fall in no time flat, but you, i dunno how long it would take

Aya: hmmm thats the hard part -.- kidnap mokuba? nah to over done and then he would only hate me -.-

Kaguya: eh, that kid is like a kid napping megnet!

Aya: oh i knows!

Kaguya: hmmmm

Isis: * pops out of nowhere* i've been looking for you to

Kaguya: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aya: O.o WTH!

Kaguya: *catches her breath* what kind of sick weirdo are you?

Kaguya: so ends this segment of Yugioh on Crack. will Aya get Seto to love her? why did Isis pop out of nowhere? what is Marik doing right now after we left Seto's manor? these will be answered next time and i am out of here *vanishes in a puff of smoke*

Aya: see ya! * vanshes*


	5. Chapter 5

Kaguya: it's me again, starting off this fan fic. it's like the best show on T.V. that your not watching. Ok, so a quick recap: I (naturally) won the bet and I got Seto to take the tiger home. then some how or some way (i'm not just gunna tell you, you'll have to read the last chap), we met up with Isis. What does she want? I have no clue. What strange adventure is before us? Like I care. Anyway, read and find out. Oh, we do not own yugioh or anything used in this fan fic. Just me and Aya are the writer's property, so steal us, we'll sue.

On with the fic!!!!!

Aya: * is still in shock from Isis poping out of nowhere*

Kaguya: what are you doing here? what do you want? stop scaring her *shakes aya out of shock*

i'm sorry i did mean to scare you. I was look for you guys cuz i need your help the whole world is at stake

Kaguya: ok, what is happening then? please enlighten us *rolls eyes*

Isis: i am afraid the history may repeat itself. you see, you are in grave danger and if word gets out that you two are here, the world as you know it can be destoryed

Aya: o.o thats not good

Kaguya: *stares for a second and busts out laughing* OMG! You actually think that we're that stupid?

Isis: my preminitions are never wrong

Aya: so what are we sapossed to do?

Isis: that i do not know

Kaguya: *keeps laughing* do you actually belive her? look at her, she's not fooling anyone

Aya: -.- who said i do?

Isis: *sigh* i guess i have no choice *holds up her necklace and a flash of light appears*

Aya: o.o what are you doing?

Kaguya: *stops laughing* huh?

~a few seconds later~

Kaguya: *wakes up and looks around* i don't think we're in Domino anymore

Aya: * looks around* hmmm looks like egypt o.o

Kaguya: but all of these buildings look new

Aya: hmmm good point

Kaguya: -.- she didn't do anything at all. how is this gunna help?

Aya: how am i sapossed to know?

Kaguya: this whole thing is... *looks at self* o.o omg i'm tan and i have no claws

Aya: * looks at self to* o.O uh oh same here

Kaguya: *looks over to aya and gasp* o.o you look human

Aya: * looks at kaguya* o.o you to

Kaguya: o.o *falls on her knees* I FEEL SO VALNDURABLE! WHY CRULE FATE!?

Random people passing by: O.o what's her problem? *runs faster*

Aya: *screams and faints*

~a few minuts later~

Kaguya: *gets up* there has to be something rational about this. people just don't change their race within a few seconds

Aya: *wakes up* i wish i knew what she did

Kaguya: me too, if we get back, i'm giving her a beating of her lifetime *evil laughter*

Aya: and i'll help

Kaguya: good, now lets find a way to get out of here *walks*

Aya: *follows*

Kaguya: is there a map anywhere?

Random people: *is bowing at Kaguya and Aya*

Kaguya: O.o i dunno what i did, but it must have been important

Aya: are they bowing?

Kaguya: i think they are...*coughs* oh my good people, i demand ummm...gold, yes gold and jewels.

People: O.o

Aya: ok then o.O

Guard: what are you two doing outside of the palace?

Kaguya: palace?

Aya: wait what?

Akahn-sama, Femi-sama, you should not be out here without proper pretection.

(Auther's Note: Akahn=Kaguya and Femi=Aya)

Aya: huh?

Kaguya: ummm ok then

Guard: come, I must take you both back to the palace, the pharroh will be wandering where you both ran off to

Aya: * shrugs and goes with*

Kaguya: if you don't mind me asking, which am i?

Guard: *looks over* Akahn-sama, are you feeling well? you seem...strange

Akahn: i'm fine *keeps folowing*

Femi : * looks around and keeps following*

~they arive at the palace and in the throne room~

Guard: *bows* i found them pharroh-sama

Atem: Thank you, You may go * looks at Akahn and Femi* Where have you to been, i was worried

Akhan: ummmm....who are you?

Femi: i think hes the Pharroh

Akahn: o.o really? what am i then?

Femi: how am i sapposed to know?

Akahn: i dunno -.-

Atem: are you to ok? *looks at Akahn* your the High priestess of Bastet. * look at Femi* and your my sister.

Akahn: oh ok, no wander *fake smile*

Femi: oh ok,sorry i worried you. * smiles*

Guard: should i take them to their rooms? it seems that the sun has affected their minds

Atem: yes please * goes back to work*

Guard: *leads them to their rooms*

Femi: * follows*

Akahn: *follows and looks at all the servants, bowing* man i'm famous

Femi: * goes in her room* o.o wow this place is huge

Guard: well, you are the pharrosh sister after all

Femi: point taken

Guard: make yourself at home *goes and shows Akahn her room*

Akahn: o.o being a high priestess pays off *jumps on her bed*

Femi: *goes and looks at her jewels* o.o omg

Guard: *goes off and guards the front gate*

Akahn: *looks outside* wow, it's nice.

hmmmm.....*looks at all the expensive egyptain clothes in her closet* sweet! Jackpot!

Femi: * looks in the bathing area* o.o wow * gets in and relaxes*

Akahn: *looks outside* it's night already, but how can i sleep with all of this excitment?

???: i was thinking the same thing

Akahn: O.o who's there?

???: it's me -.- *comes in through the window*

Akahn: ummmm who are you?

???: *sigh* you hit your head, didn't you? I'm Tōzokuō Bakura, you know that

Akahn: *is tottaly love stricken* oh, yeah, i forgot...what are you doing here?

Bakura: what do you think i'm doing here? i'm here to steal away my treasure for the night

Akahn: *looks around* where is it?

Bakura: -.- it's you dummy

Akahn: O///O ok then *jumps into his arms* when we leaving?

Bakura: *looks at her awkwordly* are you sure your ok?

Akahn: never better ^.^

Bakura: Ok then...we're leaving now *jumps out of the window*

Akahn: OH DEAR GOD!!!! *grabs on for dear life *

~Back to Femi~

Femi: * gets out and gets dressesd and goes back to her room and looks at her jewelry*

~there is a knock on the door~

Femi: hello?

???: *walks into the room* i missed you today princess

Femi: ummmm i should know who you are but who are you again? * feels dumb*

???: *arches an eyebrow* i'm Set, high priest and holder of the millenium rod...you know this

Femi: oh yeah, sorry * smiles*

Set: anyway, are you ok? your acting kindof strange?

Femi: i think so * thoughtful look*

Set: *sigh and hugs Femi* i get worried about you

Femi: *hugs back* i'm sorry i think i'm worrying everyone today -.-

Set: yeah, you have. it's not like you wander off without guards

Femi: well i just wanted to market place today -.- forgot to bring the gaurds

Set: O.o are you sure? *feels her forhead* you don't seem warm...

Femi: yes i'm sure i'm sure

Set: good. anyway, i came in here to spend time with you

Femi smiles and gives hugs* thanks ^_^

Set: no problem

~next day~

Guard: Seal off the exists! he can't get away!

( Aya) AND CUT! lol cliffy time. o.o who are the gaurds after? i dunno but we shall find out next time ^_^ until then see ya! * vanishes*


	6. authers note

ARTHORS NOTE DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS THIS STORY WILL BE DISCOUNTUED, DONT WORRY THOUGH,  
THERE WILL BE MORE AND BETTER STORIES ^.^ AYA AND KAGUYA WILL BE BACK WITH MUCH BETTER ADVENCHERS, HOPE TO SEE YA SOON! BYE! 


End file.
